Le périodique des septièmes
by minifantome
Summary: OS. Que dit Le périodique des septièmes? Journal de bord destiné à ceux qui ne sont pas présents, il dévoile tout. Partir en voyage scolaire avec tout les élèves de septième année, oui. S'amuser avec ses amis, oui. Rester sage, non. Surtout pas.


**Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, c'est à ma coloc qu'il faut s'adresser. Elle a stimulé mon envie d'écriture en me disant "et si tu faisais..." Et puis ben voilà, j'ai fait ça.**

**J'espère que vous aller aimer et que ça va vous plaire (parce que j'adore quand vous êtes contents). A tous ceux qui rient, pleurent, boudent, crient ou ne font rien en lisant mes fictions et mes OS, merci. Bonne lecture, bonnes vacances à ceux qui y ont droit, et à bientôt ;).**

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR.**

* * *

_Chers parents, chers amis des étudiants de Poudlard,_

_Comme vous le savez très certainement, les élèves de septième année de l'école de Sorcellerie partent deux semaines pendant les vacances d'avril dans les montagnes. Cette tradition, vieille de plusieurs années, permet aux étudiants de faire le point sur certains cours avant de passer leurs A.S.P.I.C.S. : la botanique, l'astronomie et les soins aux créatures magiques. Afin de permettre aux élèves de se plonger dans la nature, il ne leur est pas laissé la possibilité de prendre avec eux hiboux, chouettes ou tout autre moyen de communication. Nous connaissons toutefois votre intérêt pour la vie de vos chers chérubins ou amis, c'est pourquoi toute personne qui en fera la demande recevra quotidiennement le périodique des septièmes pour suivre en direct les péripéties de ces étudiants en devenir._

_Souhaitons leur bonne chance._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

* * *

_**Jour 1 : lundi** _

Les Gryffondor ont fait fort pour une première journée ! Neville Londubat a mis le feu à un buisson de baies toxiques par erreur, faisant fuir un troupeau de sombral. Personne n'a été blessé durant cet événement, excepté Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson, élèves de Serpentard. Ne pouvant pas voir les sombrals, la jeune femme a paniqué lorsque l'un d'eux s'est glissé sous sa robe de sorcière. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de Monsieur Nott qui profitait du mouvement de foule général pour lui prodiguer quelques bienfaits, elle lui a asséné un cou de coude dans le nez.

Hermione Granger, élève de Gryffondor a, quant-à elle, fait preuve de grande sagesse en découvrant une nouvelle plante au nez et à la barbe de Drago Malefoy, élève de Serpentard. Les deux élèves se sont néanmoins violemment disputés la paternité de la découverte jusqu'à ce que Rubeus Hagrid, garde chasse de Poudlard, ait la bonne idée de saisir Monsieur Malefoy. Il l'a gentiment fait asseoir sur une branche d'arbre. Elle n'était située qu'à cinq mètres de hauteur. Monsieur Malefoy est rapidement redescendu au bout de deux heures, une fois sa peur du vide vaincue.

* * *

**_Jour 2 : Mardi_**

Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter et Neville Londubat, élèves à Gryffondor, ont été sévèrement punis ce matin après avoir été découverts en train d'essayer de forcer la tente d'un groupe de filles de Serdaigle. Helena Pieceofcake, une jeune femme faisant partie de ce groupe, prise de panique à l'idée qu'il ne s'agisse d'une bête sauvage essayant de s'introduire dans la tente, s'est enfuie dans les bois, complètement nue. Heureusement pour elle, elle a rapidement été retrouvée par le patronus en forme de biche de Severus Rogue, professeur de potion. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée sur le dos de l'animal, Neville Londubat est allé l'accueillir et s'est ensuite excusé. Les deux adolescents semblaient bien se connaître car Helena Pieceofcake a immédiatement accepté que Monsieur Londubat l'accompagne dans sa tente pour qu'elle puisse s'y habiller.

Blaise Zabini, élève à Serpentard, est resté introuvable durant toute la journée. Théodore Nott, partit à sa recherche, n'est rentré avec lui que tard le soir. Les deux garçons, essoufflés et en sueur, nous ont expliqué qu'ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures à courir dans les bois, complètement perdus.

* * *

**_Jour 3 : Mercredi_**

Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, respectivement élèves à Gryffondor et Serpentard, se sont à nouveau battus lors d'une recherche dans un lac. Chacun disposant du sortilège de Têtenbulle, ils ont essayé de garder l'autre le plus longtemps possible sous l'eau afin de le faire étouffer lorsque le sortilège prendrait fin. Dans la bagarre, Drago Malefoy a accidentellement ôté le haut du maillot de bain d'Hermione Granger. Le morceau de tissus a disparu dans les profondeurs. Pour se venger, cette dernière a invoqué une divinité aquatique. Monsieur Malefoy refuse toujours d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il semblerait qu'il soit, pour l'instant, pourvu d'une nageoire caudale.

Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley semblent avoir vu quelque chose d'étrange dans les bois. Ils refusent cependant de donner une quelconque information sur ce qu'ils y ont décelé, prétextant une découverte capitale mais dangereuse. Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue, de sortie également dans la forêt ce jour là, ont juré que les adolescents avaient de bonne raison de garder ce qu'ils avaient vu pour eux.

* * *

**_Jour 4 : Jeudi_**

Théodore Nott, élève de Serpentard, s'est réveillé ce matin en sursaut. L'elfe de maison d'Harry Potter, Kreattur, avait entrepris de découper les oreilles de Monsieur Nott pour « manquement de respect à son maître ». Selon l'elfe, Monsieur Nott aurait régulièrement tenté de forcer Harry Potter à prendre son petit déjeuner à ses cotés, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon. Harry Potter est intervenu à temps pour arrêter son elfe mais n'a pas démenti ses propos.

Pansy Parkinson et Lavande Brown se sont poursuivies l'une l'autre, armées d'une mandragore hurlant à la mort. La mandragore de Miss Parkinson a fini par mâcher une partie des cheveux de Miss Brown, obligeant cette dernière à adopter une coupe plus courte. Parvati et Padma Patil, élèves à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle, ont apporté tout leur soutien à leur jeune amie. Lavande Brown reste néanmoins inconsolable.

Neville Londubat a arraché une plume à un hypogriffe sauvage par accident. L'animal l'a poursuivi durant de nombreuses heures. Capturé par Rubeus Hagrid, la bête s'est rapidement calmée. Il semblerait même qu'elle ait quelques affinités avec le garde chasse de notre bonne école de Poudlard. En effet, Monsieur Hagrid l'a immédiatement gratifié d'un petit surnom auquel l'hypogriffe a répondu comme si on l'avait toujours appelé ainsi : Buck.

* * *

**_Jour 5 : Vendredi_**

Hermione Granger a été surprise, de bon matin, en train de subtiliser tous les sous-vêtements de Drago Malefoy pour les jeter dans le lac. Severus Rogue est intervenu juste à temps, empêchant la créature du lac de dévorer les habits de Monsieur Malefoy. Sévèrement punie, Hermione Granger n'a pas souhaité prononcer un mot pour sa défense.

Justin Finch-Fletchley a été surpris en possession de parchemins représentant des vélanes nues. Minerva Mc Gonagall, professeur de métamorphose de son état, a rapidement récupéré les documents. Outrée par les positions adoptées par certaines des créatures dessinées, la directrice de Gryffondor a décidé d'examiner le parchemin de plus près. Le professeur Rogue et elle-même ont procédé à de plus amples vérifications dans sa tente afin d'être certains que le parchemin ne contenait pas de formules de magie noire.

Après avoir touché une tentacula vénéneuse, le visage de Monsieur Potter a doublé de volume. Surnommé affectueusement « Dudley » par Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter a été de fort méchante humeur durant tout le reste de la journée. Il disposait de quatre mentons supplémentaires, un nombre impressionnant pour quelqu'un de sa corpulence au naturel.

* * *

**_Jour 6 : Samedi_**

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ont allumé un feu de camp en pleine nuit, attirant de ce fait un troupeau de moustiques vampire. Grâce à l'intervention de Severus Rogue et de Minerva McGonagall, qui discutaient dans la tente du professeur de potion à ce moment là, personne n'a été blessé. Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter ont été durement punis. Après avoir passé la journée à ramasser des sangsues juskaplusoif, Monsieur Weasley a avoué avoir souhaité allumer ce feu car il est persuadé d'avoir aperçu une araignée géante. Harry Potter, quant-à lui, a expliqué que les ombres projetées par les flammes permettaient de voir tout ce qu'il se passait dans les tentes. Une mesure de sécurité supplémentaire, selon lui, pour repérer toute bête sauvage qui se serait glissée à l'intérieur d'un sac de couchage.

Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson ont été accidentellement suspendus par les pieds pendant une dizaine de minutes. Le piège, supposé aider à capturer des renards à neuf queues, était visiblement trop invisible et trop bien placé. Sous le choc, Miss Parkinson a gardé les cheveux dressés sur la tête pendant une bonne heure avant que son état se stabilise. Ronald Weasley, lui, a surtout été troublé par le fait que Pansy Parkinson ait eu sa robe baissé lorsqu'elle a été suspendue. En effet, la jeune femme ne portait pas de culotte.

* * *

**_Jour 7 : Dimanche_**

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley sont partis toute la journée pour explorer la forêt. Paniqués, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley sont cependant revenus sans Hermione Granger. Selon eux, cette dernière aurait été capturée par Drago Malefoy et ses camarades. Néanmoins, lorsque Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini (en sueur) suivi peu après par Pansy Parkinson sont rentrés, ils ont décrété n'avoir aucune idée des plans de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione Granger, rentrée un peu plus tard, seule, a expliqué qu'elle s'était simplement perdue. Ses amis s'inquiétant des nombreuses brindilles de bois qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, Miss Granger a expliqué qu'elle avait fait une mauvaise chute. En atteste les marques rouges sang qui orne son cou.

Neville Londubat et Helena Pieceofcake, quant-à eux, ont été sauvé à temps par Filius Flitwick. Partis faire des recherches supplémentaires dans les profondeurs de la faune aquatique, Monsieur Londubat a rapidement été rejoint par Miss Pieceofcake, dont la plongée est la passion. Les deux jeunes gens avaient à peine fait quelques brasses lorsqu'un poulpe aspireur a volé leurs vêtements, les laissant nus. Selon leurs dires, les deux jeunes gens allaient se faire dévorer par la créature lorsque le professeur de sortilèges est intervenu.

* * *

**_Jour 8 : Lundi_**

Les septièmes années ont trouvé une licorne ce matin. L'animal était, selon leurs dires, superbe. Ronald Weasley a décrit l'animal comme « très beau ». Il a alors expliqué à Miss Parkinson que sa crinière lui faisait penser à ses cheveux et qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle le chevauche pour lui montrer de quoi elle est capable. Personne n'a réussit à comprendre pourquoi Miss Parkinson devrait monter sur le dos de Monsieur Weasley.

Drago Malefoy a courageusement retenu la main d'Hermione Granger lorsqu'une liane à bras s'est jetée sur elle pour l'attirer dans un arbre. Monsieur Malefoy a tenu bon, sauvant ainsi Miss Granger d'une mort certaine. Pour remercier ce brillant élève de Serpentard, Hermione Granger lui a promis qu'il pourrait utiliser sa liane avec elle s'il le voulait. Personne n'a compris pourquoi Miss Granger faisait ainsi allusion aux quelques plantes possédées par Monsieur Malefoy.

* * *

**_Jour 9 : Mardi_**

Blaise Zabini ayant une nouvelle fois disparu, Théodore Nott est encore parti à sa recherche. Comme à l'accoutumée, trempés de sueur et essoufflés, les deux jeunes gens semblaient avoir encore perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace lorsqu'ils sont rentrés au campement à la tombée de la nuit.

Justin Finch-Fletchley a été trouvé en possession d'un parchemin représentant les joueuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor dans le plus simple appareil. Une fois le parchemin confisqué, Justin a dû subir les représailles d'Harry Potter. Souhaitant à tout prix préserver l'intimité de Ginny Weasley, élève de sixième année et petite sœur de Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter a cru bon de corriger Monsieur Finch-Fletchley d'un crochet du droit.

Pansy Parkinson a coincé son pied dans un terrier de boursouflets. Les petites boules colorées ont passé de nombreuses minutes à lui chatouiller la plante des pieds avant que le professeur Rogue ne réussissent à extraire Miss Parkinson du trou. Pansy Parkinson a actuellement des crampes aux abdominaux dues à la crise de rire intense que les chatouilles lui ont provoquées.

* * *

**_Jour 10 : Mercredi_**

Ronald Weasley reste un jeune homme héroïque, prêt à secourir ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. Attaquée par un crapaud vomissant, selon ses propres dires, Pansy Parkinson a rapidement perdu tout contrôle et sang-froid. Afin de l'aider, Ronald Weasley a appuyé fortement à l'endroit où se trouvait l'animal pour le faire fuir. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé avec les deux mains sur la poitrine de Miss Parkinson, nous ont-ils expliqué.

Théodore Nott a disparu à son tour. Blaise Zabini, partit le cherché, a rapidement été rejoint par Drago Malefoy, qui s'inquiétait pour son ami. Les trois garçons sont revenus, cette fois-ci, en pleine forme. Monsieur Malefoy connaissait parfaitement le chemin à emprunter pour rentrer, leur évitant de se perdre une nouvelle fois. Messieurs Nott et Zabini semblait toutefois très maussades.

Une dizaine de bombabouses ont explosé toutes en même temps depuis la valise de Ronald Weasley. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une blague de ses deux frères, Fred et Georges Weasley, destinée à enjouer un peu son séjour. Monsieur Weasley a subit plusieurs sortilèges de parfumerie afin de retrouver une odeur acceptable. Il a toutefois senti le fumier durant une bonne partie de la matinée.

* * *

**_Jour 11 : Jeudi_**

Les élèves du campement ont été réveillés ce matin par les hurlements de Parvati Patil. Cette dernière, allergique aux chats, était en train de faire une crise d'asthme. Il semblerait que la condition d'animagus de Minerva McGonagall ait attiré un certain nombre de félins de différente taille aux alentours de sa tente. Notre professeure de métamorphose paraît être restée très nature. Il semblerait également que les chattes ne connaissent pas la ménopause.

Ginny Weasley, élève de sixième année à Gryffondor a été surprise en train d'essayer de s'introduire dans le campement des septièmes années. Miss Weasley semblait déterminée à remercier Harry Potter d'avoir défendu son honneur en frappant Monsieur Finch-Fletchley. Accompagnée de Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley avait utilisé une cape d'invisibilité. Suite à une minute d'inattention de la part du corps enseignant, la cape d'invisibilité et Luna Lovegood sont désormais portés disparus.

* * *

**_Jour 12 : Vendredi_**

Hannah Abbot et Helena Pieceofcake se sont violemment battues après que Miss Abbot ait sous entendu que Neville Londubat savait très bien s'occuper des petites fleurs. Ces compliments botaniques ont visiblement déplu à Miss Pieceofcake. Neville Londubat semble pourtant disposer d'un certain doigté en termes de plantes.

Ginny Weasley a une nouvelle fois été surprise en train d'essayer de s'introduire dans le campement des septièmes années. Chevauchant un balai, Miss Weasley a atterrit au milieu d'un troupeau de bisons à poils longs. Poursuivie par les créatures, Ginny Weasley a trouvé secours en la personne d'Harry Potter, qui a fait fuir le groupe. Choquée et brûlante de fièvre, Miss Weasley a été dans l'obligation de se dénuder et de se glisser dans le sac de couchage de Monsieur Potter. Les nombreux cauchemars de Miss Weasley ont toutefois poussé Harry Potter à dormir auprès d'elle afin de calmer son sommeil agité. Monsieur Potter était nu également pour éviter de faire monter la température.

Un macaque violet a sauté au visage d'Hermione Granger. Il semblerait qu'il ait confondu ses cheveux avec une variété de mousse sauvage qui pousse sur les arbres. Fortement vexée et couverte de griffures, Miss Granger a passé la journée en retrait de la classe.

* * *

**_Jour 13 : Samedi_**

Luna Lovegood est réapparue ce matin, une corne à la main. Miss Lovegood semblait trouver le moment idéal pour partir à la recherche d'un ronflack cornu. Le fait que ses cheveux aient pris feu lors de son excursion dans la forêt semble indiquer qu'elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

Pansy Parkinson a été surprise en train de ligoter Ronald Weasley à son sac de couchage. Miss Parkinson a avoué que Monsieur Weasley semblait avoir été pris d'une crise subite de folie. Il aurait soudainement essayé de se jeter sur elle pour la déchiqueter. Cela n'explique que partiellement la situation puisque Monsieur Weasley semble avoir passé la nuit dans la tente de Miss Parkinson. Néanmoins, Pansy Parkinson a soutenu que leur nudité évidente provenait du fait que Ronald Weasley aurait brutalement entreprit de dévorer leurs vêtements.

* * *

**_Jour 14 : Dimanche_**

Les quatre classes ont découvert ce matin une statuette érigée à l'image du serpent de Voldemort, Nagini. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, fidèles admirateurs de Serpentard, ont comparé l'animal avec leurs serpents respectifs. Ensuite, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, ils ont à nouveau disparu.

Hermione Granger était poursuivie par une plante carnivore à pattes lorsque Monsieur Malefoy l'a trouvée, tremblante et acculée au pied d'un arbre. Lorsque la jeune femme s'est évanouie, Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas hésité à la serrer contre lui et à lui faire du bouche à bouche afin de la réanimer. Miss Granger, que l'on a trouvée, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille dans les bras de Monsieur Malefoy, a expliqué qu'elle avait vraiment très peur des plantes carnivores depuis qu'elle avait dû affronter le filet du diable durant sa première année.

C'est ainsi que se termine ces deux semaines fort instructives. Soyez tranquilles, parents et amis, vous retrouverez vos précieux élèves septièmes années dès demain et en un seul morceau! Espérons ces quelques jours à l'air frais leur auront permis de fraterniser avec leurs camarades de classe et souhaitons leur bonne rentrée !


End file.
